PR0P0SiTi0N
by SasuHinaxDream
Summary: One-shot sur le couple SasuHina. Ecrit par ; History-HinaSasu.Skyy' Bonne Lecture :


PR0P0SITI0N

Les propositions ne sont pas aussi faciles que les apparences peuvent nous le faire croire. Ils ont besoin d'attention et de pensé avec un certain degré de certitude et de confiance. Une proposition doit être parfaitement exécutée de manière à garantir une réponse du destinataire. Les propositions sont les risquent, le résultat peut être bon ou mauvais. Il faut être prêt à accepter la réponse, si la proposition est rejetée. Mais si une proposition est acceptée, le bonheur peut être garanti.

Hinata marchait presque silencieuse à travers leurs appartement, vide. Ils avaient vécu ensemble pendant environ un an. Un an de combats, de colère et aussi de confessions effrayantes. C'était l'idée de Sasuke de vivre ensemble. Bien sûr, elle accepta facilement et ils ont vite trouvé un appartement isolé. Chacun d'eux étaient d'accord pour celui-ci. Le déménagement ce fit assez facilement jusqu'à ce que son père entend ses nouvelles. Il y avait un conflit entre père et fille, qui finalement aboutira sur la perte de sa position d'héritière. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment une grande différence puisqu'elle avait l'intention de refuser cette place. On peut se demandé pourquoi elle n'a pas été désavoué ; Bien qu'il reste encore un mystère.

Elle est restée un élément principal de la maison et a été la seule. Sasuke et Hinata sortaient secrètement ensemble mais comme nous le savons si bien, le secret fut découvert. Les amis de Hinata n'ont pas appréciés cette nouvelle, comme elle l'espérait. Mais sembles-t-il qu'ils soient plus choqués que énervés. Bien évidemment, elle a eu du réconfort de la part de Kiba qui venait de lui avouer ses sentiments envers elle. Shino lui a simplement donné sa bénédiction. Et Kurenaï a juste souri et lui a souhaité 'bonne chance'. A contrecœur elle a dû faire face à Néji, et les nombreux regards désapprobateurs de certains anciens. Elle s'en est sorti avec Sasuke à ses côtés. Les amis de Sasuke avaient répondu de manière plus hostile. Alors que Kakashi avec simplement rigolé, Sasuke dû faire face aux pleurs de Sakura et à la colère de Naruto. Evidemment il a dû faire face à la colère de son fanclub qui étaient sans vergogne envers Hinata et complotait sur sa disparition. Puis finalement tout le monde sembla accepter le nouveau couple. Les innombrables obstacles semblaient rendre leurs liens plus forts qu'avant, au grand désespoir de certains.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés après que Hinata fût chargé de prendre soin de Sasuke pendant sa convalescence après avoir été ramené au village. Alors que d'autre le regardait avec mépris ou avec haine, elle l'avait accepté et le traita comme si elle s'occupait de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est une des raisons de leur appel. L'autre était leur attraction évidente entre eux. Même s'ils refusaient de le reconnaître. Comme ils étaient tenace, il fallut un certain temps avec que leur relations prenne place.

Elle entra calmement dans la cuisine et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle prit des casseroles et des poile dans l'armoire de gauche situé en hauteur. Puis elle prit des ingrédients et sourit involontairement quand elle sorti quelques tomates. Les préférés de Sasuke. Une délicieuse odeur traversa chaque pièce de la maison.

Elle se tenait devant les casseroles en remuant et en retournant à des intervalles aléatoires. Puis elle sentie soudainement, deux bras forts entouré sa taille et un baisé sur son épaule dénudé. Elle sourit chaleureusement en sentant l'odeur familière de Sasuke. Elle se détendit un peu plus quand Sasuke lui déposa un doux baiser dans le creux de son cou.

« Bonjours » Murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner vers l'une des chaises devant la table à manger. Il soupira profondément en s'asseyant. Il se permit de regarder à nouveau son amante.

« Bien dormi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton doux.

Un sourire glissa facilement sur sa bouche sensuelle.

« Oui » Répondit-il avec amusement.

Ses yeux parcourir sa taille. Elle était vêtue seulement d'une de ses chemises, s'arrêtant au milieu de ses cuisses. La chemise bouffante, ne cachait pas ses rondeurs tendre et ses seins de taille parfaite. Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en queue de cheval basse prenant fin au creux de son dos. Ses jambes légèrement atténué étaient sans vêtements. Ses yeux étaient joliment concentrés sur la tâche à accomplir. Sasuke soupira une nouvelle fois. Il constatait chaque jours un peu plus sur elle. Aujourd'hui, il constata qu'il aimait la façon dont ses yeux s'éclaircissent quand elle est heureuse. Il s'est retrouvé involontairement à sourire, chaque fois qu'elle était frustré, son nez se froissait joliment comme si elle était mécontente. Il adorait le sourire serein sur son visage après avoir fait l'amour. Il se retrouvait même à rougir. Et jamais personne n'a vu Sasuke Uchiwa rougir. Alors, il fit ce qu'un homme devait faire dans cette position... il a demandé conseil à Kakashi. Un choix peu probable, mais l'homme d'âge moyen avait réussi à convaincre Sasuke qu'il l'aimait. Aimé... un mot que Sasuke n'avait jamais connu pendant ses années de jeunesse stupide. Après un longue élaboration, il décida de la demandé en mariage. Il acheta la bague de mariage et le cacha dans son coffre ou il avait laissé pendant plusieurs jours maintenant.

Ce n'était pas par peur mais il n'a jamais trouvé le bon moment pour la proposition. Il avait déjà établi un plan, il allait le faire aujourd'hui. Il sourit pour lui-même quand il remarqua qu'elle avait fini de préparé et de mettre le tout sur la table. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire quand elle posa son assiette devant lui et se dirigea vers sa chaise.

« Itadakimasu » Murmura-t-elle avant de commencer à manger. Sasuke la regarda fixement. Elle est probablement la plus belle des femmes de Konoha. Son visage pâle, ses grands yeux lavande, son petit nez, et ses lèvres pulpeuses. Attirant l'attention de toutes personnes. Garçon ou Fille.

Elle leva les yeux et remarqua la nourriture intacte.

« Sasuke, tu vas bien ? » Son front gravait des lignes délicates montrant son inquiétude. Il lui offrit un petit sourire et lui de ne pas s'inquiété. Il prit ses baguettes et commença à manger pour soulager son inquiétude.

Quand ils finirent de manger, ils entrèrent dans la salle de séjour. Il y avait des kunai pendu à porter de main sur le mur. Il y avait aussi une petite étagère sur le mur adjacent contenant de nombreux rouleaux. Dans le centre de la pièce, il y avait un grand canapé ou ils étaient allongés.

Hinata était recroquevillé dans ses bras, ses mains enroulé autour d'une tasse de café tandis que Sasuke posa son menton sur le dessus de sa tête. L'ambiance était détendue, les deux appréciaient le silence le dimanche matin. Demain, ils auraient de nouveau du travail. Hinata se décala.

« Sasuke, Je t'aime » Dit-elle à l'improviste avec des yeux larmoyants.

Son souffle resta bloqué dans sa gorge, il regarda sa femme qu'il avait appris à aimer depuis des années. Au diable le plan !

Il s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser et l'aida à s'allonger plus confortablement sur le canapé...

Hinata devint Hinata Uchiwa. Plus tard, ils eurent un enfant qu'ils appelèrent : Ryuki Uchiwa.


End file.
